Hoshi Furu Yoru ni Sawagou
Romanized Title Hoshi Furu Yoru ni Sawagou Japanese Title 星降る夜に騒ごう English Title Let's Get Excited on the Night of Shooting Stars Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji Tsukare wo iyasou bokura isshoni Taijin kankei ya nichijou ni me wo mawasu Heart no tsukare wo Kirameku Tokyo Tower kashikiri de Kono machi wo nagameruno mo ii Ooki na koe de utau dake demo ii Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Terenaide Hito makase ni wa dekinai All night you're the one to be free Ashita wa kitto ii tenki Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Nakanaide Koe ga kareru made utaou Yube iyadatta machi mo Tottemo suteki ni kawaru yo Kizutsuku tame dake ni koi surun jyanai Wakareru tame dake ni deau wake demo nai Bokura genrareta jikan wo sorezore azukatteru kara Ichibyo mo muda ni sezu Tanoshimou Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Terenaide Hito makase ni wa dekinai All night you're the one to be free Ashita wa kitto ii tenki Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Omoikiri Shounen shoujou no youni Show window utsutteru Kimi wa Madonna, boku wa Superman Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Terenaide Hito makase ni wa dekinai All night you're the one to be free Ashita wa kitto ii tenki Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Terenaide Hito makase ni wa dekinai All night you're the one to be free Ashita wa kitto ii tenki Hoshifuru yoru ni sawagou Omoikiri Shounen shoujou no youni Show window utsutteru Kimi wa Madonna, boku wa Superman Japanese 疲れをいやそう　僕らいっしょに 対人関係や日常に目をまわすハートの疲れを きらめく東京タワー貸し切りでこの街を眺めるのもいい 大きな声で歌うだけでもいい 星降る夜に騒ごう　照れないで 人まかせにはできない All night you're the one to be free 明日はきっといい天気 星降る夜に騒ごう　泣かないで 声が枯れるまで歌おう 夕べ　いやだった街も　とても素敵に変わるよ 傷つくためだけに恋するんじゃない 別れるためだけに出遭うわけでもない 僕ら限られた時間をそれぞれ預かってるから 一秒も無駄にせず楽しもう 星降る夜に騒ごう　照れないで 人まかせにはできない All night you're the one to be free 明日はきっといい天気 星降る夜に騒ごう　思いきり 少年少女のように　ショーウィンド　映ってる 君はMadonna　僕はSuperman 星降る夜に騒ごう　照れないで 人まかせにはできない All night you're the one to be free 明日はきっといい天気 星降る夜に騒ごう　照れないで 人まかせにはできない All night you're the one to be free 明日はきっといい天気 星降る夜に騒ごう　思いきり 少年少女のように　ショーウィンド　映ってる 君はMadonna　僕はSuperman English Translation Resting from the fatigue, both of us Having to watch people's behavior and relation everyday That fatigue in our hearts In that blinking Tokyo Tower, a place is reserved So just looking over this city is fine Just singing with a loud voice is fine too Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars Don't be shy We can't leave it to other people All night you're the one to be free Tomorrow will definitely be a clear day Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars Don't cry Sing until our voices are hoarse Even the city that we hated last night Has become very lovely We don't fall in love just to get hurt And we don't meet each other just to part We both have left our limited free time behind So don't let even one second become wasted Let's have fun Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars Don't be shy We can't leave it to other people All night you're the one to be free Tomorrow will definitely be a clear day Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars With all heart and soul Just like little boys and girls Reflected on that show window You are Madonna, I am Superman Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars Don't be shy We can't leave it to other people All night you're the one to be free Tomorrow will definitely be a clear day Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars Don't be shy We can't leave it to other people All night you're the one to be free Tomorrow will definitely be a clear day Let's get excited in the night of shooting stars With all heart and soul Just like little boys and girls Reflected on that show window You are Madonna, I am Superman